


all students please keep away from the icicles and the lake monster

by celaenos



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Gen, Prompt Fic, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaenos/pseuds/celaenos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Danny force Carmilla to go sledding with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all students please keep away from the icicles and the lake monster

Carmilla _hates_ winter.  
  
She hates the snow that eventually turns into gray slush. She hates the way that people look at her funny when she doesn't notice the drop in temperature, and forgets to dress herself accordingly. She hates the holidays, and the frenzy they bring out in humans. She hates people being aggressively cheerful at her. She hates all the corny, romantic, and frankly _implausible_ movies and specials that get made every year. (As if some fat old man in a suit could travel the entire world in one night with _reindeer and elves_.) She hates how so much of the holidays are centered around having family and friends to share them with. And she hates the ridiculous, inane activities that people insist on participating in during the winter months.  
  
Case in point: Laura and Danny throwing themselves down a mountain, using stolen cafeteria trays as sleds, while Carmilla stands at the top angrily and watches.

Carmilla hates winter.

She sees Laura running back up the hill, bright blue tray in hand while Danny chases after her. Both of their faces are tinted pink and beaming. Neither of them really have the proper winter clothes for going sledding. So instead, they bundled up on everything; double layering and borrowing clothes from who even knows. Carmilla is wearing shorts, knee boots and a sweater—mostly just because she can. Laura's green beanie has lifted itself up near the top of her head, nearly ready to fall off. Neither one of them look particularly concerned by the fact that the temperature is dropping fast, or that the icicles on the side of the campus have come to life again. Carmilla shifts further out of their way and crosses her arms together.

Danny reaches her first—longer legs—and she drops to the ground in a heap. Her double layered sweatpants are soaked right through. She grins up at Carmilla and paws at her leg with a mitten covered hand. “You have to do it at least _once_ ,” she pleads.

Carmilla glares down at her as Laura approaches them. “No,” she says for about the hundredth time. The only reason she is even out here with them is to make sure they don't both die of hypothermia, get too close to the icicles, or fall in the lake. The two of them getting eaten by the lake monster before the holidays would put a damper on Carmilla's plans.

Laura falls down beside Danny, just as soaked through, and Carmilla is going to have to put an end to this ridiculousness soon.

“These trays are amazing,” she says with a grin. “That was the furthest we've gone so far,” she looks up at Carmilla. “I'll give you five dollars if you go down once.”

Carmilla bends down and tugs Laura's hat back onto her head. “No,” she feels the corners of her mouth tick up just the slightest bit. But she doesn't let a smile come out. 

“Eight dollars,” Laura turns to Danny. “Can you lend me three dollars to give to Carmilla?”

“Sure,” Danny says cheerfully.

Carmilla smirks down at them both. “No.”

Laura groans dramatically and rolls over in the snow, tugging Danny along with her. They scream and take off running, then slam their bodies down onto the trays. Zipping down the hill face first. Their screams of delight cut through the stillness in the air, and Carmilla kicks the toe of her boot into the snow. One of the icicles growls at her.

Carmilla rolls her eyes. “Fucking _winter_ ,” she mutters. The girls reach the bottom of the hill, and Laura almost goes into the lake. Danny grabs a hold of her leg just in time. Hauling her backwards with a laugh. Carmilla can hear Laura yelling how 'totally awesome' that was and just kicks at the snow again. The icicles remain silent this time. When they climb back up the hill, Carmilla glares at Laura pointedly. “Can we go back in _now?_ ” she asks, hearing the barest hint of a whine to her voice and cursing it.

Laura barrels into her, shivering. Her lips are turning blue. So are Danny's. “Carm, if you go with us once, you can have the yellow pillow for a week,” she offers. Her eyes bright and manic. Danny rubs her hands together and blows on them, trying to warm them up.

She's a little bit tempted, but: “No.”

Danny leans against Laura's back, pushing both her weight and Laura's into Carmilla. She sticks her bottom lip out in a pout. “Please,” she asks.

“Two weeks!” Laura amends. “Two weeks and eight dollars! Do you have five dollars Danny?” she asks. “It could be two weeks and _ten_ dollars!”

“This is _inane_ ,” Carmilla groans. “The two of you are _freezing_ , and I'm _bored_. And there is no way in _hell_ that I am throwing myself down a mountain on a plastic tray that you guys stole from the cafeteria!”

Laura smirks, and Carmilla knows something is about to happen that she will hate very much. She watches Laura look to Danny, and Danny nods back at her. Neither of them are _at all_ subtle. Danny charges and Carmilla dodges her easily. As Danny tumbles to the ground, Laura tries to tackle Carmilla. She holds her back easily with one hand. Danny makes a grab for her feet, but Carmilla just pushes her back with her free hand.

“Carmilla!” Laura grunts, and tries in vain to grab at her. “Come on! _It's fun!_ ”

“You two are idiots,” she snaps back, holding them in place.

“Idiots who you love,” Danny yells from the ground. She tries to swipe Carmilla's feet out from underneath her.

Carmilla holds her back with a sigh. “Idiots, who think flinging yourselves down a mountain on a hunk of plastic is a worthwhile pastime.”

Laura slumps against her hand and pouts. Danny lays herself flat in the snow, probably getting frostbite. Humans are so ridiculously fragile.

“A month and I'll kiss you a lot,” Laura offers meekly.

“Me too!” Danny yells from the ground.

“You'll both do that anyway,” Carmilla reminds them with an eye roll. They look at each other and frown. “Jesus,” she mutters. “Can we go inside now? I think Danny's toes are falling off,” she glares at Laura. “And you're turning quite the shade of blue. Plus, the icicles are getting restless,” she adds, nodding up at them. They growl in sync. It's not quite as menacing as Carmilla had hoped.

“I am cold,” Danny admits. Laura scoffs at her indignantly. “Well I _am_!”

“I'm going again,” Laura announces, and grabs her stupid tray. Danny sits up and looks to Carmilla. She is starting to shiver now too and Carmilla rolls her eyes. The only way she is ever going to get out of this without just leaving the two of them here to die in the snow, is to go down the fucking mountain on a tray. She stomps over towards Laura, hearing Danny jump up and follow her happily. Carmilla wastes no time. She shoves Danny down onto her tray and positions herself on her lap. Laura lets out some sort of choked, delighted squeal and abandons her own tray, piling on top of the two of them.

“I fucking _hate_ winter,” Carmilla mutters. They shove off. Danny and Laura scream happily as they zip down the hill. The cold air stings just the slightest bit on Carmilla's exposed skin, and they are definitely going to fall off of this stupid tray before they make it to the bottom. But, as she sits squashed between the two of them, their bright smiles splitting out onto their faces, racing down the hill dangerously fast, Carmilla hates winter just a little bit less.

 


End file.
